The Mermaids
The Mermaids are minor supporting characters from the animated series Jake and the Never Land Pirates, while a young mermaid named Marina and her younger sister Stormy appears as a recurring character. Personality The mermaids as a whole appear fun-loving, and do not seem to have any real cares or troubles besides Captain Hook.Unlike how they were shown in the first two films, the mermaids are sweet, helpful and unselfish. Role in the series The Mermaids first appeared witnessing Marina giving Izzy surfing lessons in the episode "Surfin' Turf" they do not accompanied Marina and Jake and his crew to save the surf board from Captain Hook.The mermaids make a cameo with Marina in "Jake's Jungle Groove." The mermaids play a larger role in the episode "Undersea Bucky!" When the light of the mermaid dominated Neptune City vanishes, Marina was called forth to find a solution to the problem. Jake and the crew assist Marina in the search for the fallen pink pearl with the aid of Bucky transforming into a submarine to explore the deep of the Never Sea Captain Hook has other uses for the pink pearl. The Mermaids make a brief cameo in the episode "The Mermaid's Song" but play a larger role in the episode "Treasure of the Tides" The Mermaids witness the swimming race with Izzy and Lucille the Seal in Mermaid Lagoon. The Mermaids joined Izzy,Marina and Stormy set off to find the "Treasure of the Tides" Captain Hook order Sharky and Bones to block the lagoon using The Jolly Roger but the two pirates were no match for Lucille who was able slip pass them and recruit the help of two blue whales to force the Jolly Roger out the way so Izzy and the mermaids could catch up to Hook and Mr. Smee. While Captain Hook and Mr. Smee tried to keep the lead to the Treasure of the Tides.A large school of Seahorses block the greedy Captain Hook path.Think to Mr. Smee Hook given idea to keep Izzy and the mermaids at bay spooking the sea creatures toward Izzy and the mermaids Hook could beat them to the treasure.But Hook didn't count on Izzy quick wit like in the (episode "The Seahorse Roundup") Izzy,Marina and Stormy began to sing a lullaby to calm the seahorses down so they could safely pass. Hook and Smee reached Hidden Cove to find the the Treasure of the Tides Izzy and the mermaids tried to stop Hook but they were powerless to stop him until Jake, Cubby and Skully reach Hidden Cove with Izzy 's Pixie Dust to turn the tide on Hook and Smee. The mermaids decide to make Izzy an honorary mermaid. Later that night took part in the celebration and the crowning Izzy "Mermaid of the Year".In the episode "Bones' Lucky Doubloon!",Bones tries to prove to Captain Hook that his grandfather doubloon is lucky when he flip it he receives a kiss from a mermaid. Episode Appearances *''Surfin' Turf'' (first appearance cameo) *''Jake's Jungle Groove(cameo) *Undersea Bucky!'' *''The Mermaid's Song(cameo) *Treasure of the Tides'' *''Bones' Lucky Doubloon!'' (speaking cameo) *''Jake's Royal Rescue'' Gallery 146299067.jpg 145299315.jpg Izzy15.jpg Izzy12.jpg Marina33.jpg Bones&Mermaids02.png Bones&Mermaids01.png Image.jpg Trivia *The episode "Bones' Lucky Doubloon" is the first time any of the adult mermaids have any dialog in the Jake and the Never Land Pirates series. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Recurring Characters Category:Adults Category:Legendary creatures